Someone To Hold On To
by justalittleunwell
Summary: Summary: Camp green lake was never shut down, nothing was ever found, and all of the boys are still there finishing out their sentences. Including Squid. But now there is a new camper, will this person give squid reason to want to stay R&R please


Disclaimer: This story is based mostly on Squid && the OC. But all of the original holes characters are in it as well. Of course I do not own any of the Holes characters, nor the original story line.

Summary: Camp green lake was never shut down, nothing was ever found, and all of the boys are still there finishing out their sentences. Including Squid. He is the quiet one you never really hear much about. His key idea is not to make friends with any of the people there, because none of them seem trustworthy. But what happens when someone comes along who needs him to be their friend?

The sun blazed down over camp green lake. It was nearing two thirty in the after-noon. Quite a few boys where finishing up digging their holes, Zero who had been down an hour now, was laying on the ground, and seemed to be napping. X- ray was having issues with his shovel, and Armpit, Well armpit was just being armpit. Squid dug the last shovel of dirt out of his hole and threw it into his pile, and then climbed his way out of his hole. Looking around he bit down on his lip. **We might as well start heading back now**. he said.

Armpit, nudged zero with the edge of his shovel**, I will make a deal with you, finish my hole. You can have half of my dinner.**

Zero looked to him and shrugged his shoulder. Jumping down into his hole, he quickly began working to finish up the small little bit that there was left to do. He looked up at Armpit with disgust every once in a while. Stanley, who he usually spent his free time out here with, had become, sick and was in a separate tent till he got back to normal.

He finished up Armpits hole and climbed out then looked around, zigzag and magnet had left when Mr. Sir came with the water truck. They finished early today; Zero had decided to stay around until everyone else finished; just because he didn't like sitting in the tent or rec. room alone.

**Lets get out of here. **Said X-ray as he looked around to make sure everyone was done and then nodded his head towards camp. They all let out a mumble of words in agreement and then started following behind X towards the camp. Ready to shower and get changed up from a long day of work.

At the sound of an engine running, Squid turned and looked. There was the bus coming up the road, but why? All the beds in the camp where full unless they started throwing mattresses on the floors again. Though usually they let them know when new campers where arriving. Maybe someone was leaving? He shrugged his shoulders they would find out soon enough.

As the boys reached the edge of the campgrounds they saw the Drive of the bus walking in behind whoever the new camper was. They all tried straining their necks to see, but none of them had any luck. They all instead, returned their shovels to the library and showered up for the day. Changing into their relaxation clothes, and heading for the rec. room, so they thought.

Will the campers of D tent please come to the Mess Hall Immediately? Thank you The words blared through the rarely used Intercom system of the camp, and it shocked all the campers. The boys moved towards the Mess Tent in a somewhat group. Walking in, they saw something that shocked them all, a girl. 

They all mumbled among themselves as they sat down facing the row of people at the front. **Hello boys** The warden said, a fake niceness creeping through her voice. **Mr. Yelnats, or Caveman as you all call him. Will not be with us anymore, he has returned home. Ms. Deese, will however, be taking Mr. Yelnats place in your tent.** She ran her eyes across all of them and then gave them a very stern, sharp look. **Ms. Deese, will not be digging with you, but will be working in laundry, grounds crew, and the mess tent. ** She then loosened her voice a bit, and made herself seem a bit more kind, though none of the boys fell for it. **Now I know you all can compose yourself as gentlemen while she is staying with you. **

The boys all nodded **yes Maim Warden. **They all said. Squids eyes where locked on the girl though. There was something about her appearance. Something that made her seem hurt, and lone, frightened. He had loss touch with reality long enough that he almost didn't hear Moms words. **Alan? Did you hear what I said?** Squid looked at him for a long moment before he repeated himself. **You will be the mentor to Misty.** Squid nodded his head in agreement. He had no problem with that idea.


End file.
